Riddick and the Death Dealer
by Soul Of Conflict
Summary: Riddick awakens on earth and meets Raze and two other lycans who say that Lucian has an offer for him, but what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pitch Black/Riddick or Underworld by far.**

**NOTE: This story is set after Underworld: Evolution and The Chronicles Of Riddick.**

Riddick woke, laid on the pavement of an empty street at night. Street lights shining on his goggles, he grunted in agony as he got to his feet, looking around in confusion as to where was and how he got there. This was not his planet, he thought, digging through his mind trying to remember the last memory he had before he woke. His clothes stained and dirty looking like he'd been in a fire. He began to walk slowly through an alley stumbling against the wall a few times, until he finally gained control over his legs and breathed in the fresh cold air of the winter night. His heart which was previously beating like a drummer at a rock concert, began to settle to its regular state. He reached the end of the alleyway, where he saw the bright lights of a pub across the road. He made his way to the doors and entered. A couple dozen people fall silent as they see him walking across the room to the bar, his clothes filthy. The room proceeded to stay quiet for a moment until a man walked over to the juke box in the corner and selected a track. The room once again found its voice as everyone began to go back to their chatter.

Riddick sat on a stool at the bar as the barkeep comes over to him and asks "What are you drinking stranger?"

Riddick raises his head slowly to look at the man and replies in a deep, but quiet tone "Anything strong."

The barkeep pauses noticing the strangeness of the man sitting before him and then asks "Will whiskey do?"

Riddick slowly nods his head, not speaking a word.

As Riddick swallows the whiskey, three large men enter the building stopping at the doorway. The man in front of the other two is wearing a long leather jacket over a hoodie. He is a large man well over six feet tall with huge muscular arms, a bald head and dark skin. The two white men behind him also wear leather jackets accept one of them is light brown. One has long blonde hair and the other long black, though they are dwarfed by the large man in front of them they still look strong. The large man scans the room until his eyes fall on Riddick and he makes his way towards him as the others follow. They stand behind him and the large man finds his voice "You, someone wishes to speak with you."

Riddick Ignores him pouring another glass of whiskey and glaring at the three men through a mirror in front of him. He has had many occasions like this in his lifetime, he thought they were probably mercenaries there to take him back to a slam and cash him in. The large mans face fills with anger at Riddicks ignorance and he raises his voice "You hear me freak!"

Riddick turns around on his stool and gets to his feet "Yeah, do I look like I a give a shit...big boy?" He replies confident that he could kill these men in not time and escape capture. He grabbed his glass of whiskey and quickly threw it in the large mans face and punched him across the cheek. Everyone goes silent as the large man slowly turns his head back towards Riddick, his face still dripping with whiskey.

"Wrong move!" The man yelled and threw Riddick across the room into to wall. Riddick drops to the floor, the other two men snigger at him as everyone else exit the bar in a panic. The large man moves towards Riddick as he looks up at him, laid on his stomach. The large man kneels down in front of him and speaks calmly "I never meant you any harm. My boss has a proposition for you."

Riddick thinks for a second and replies "Why would I care about you or your boss?"

The large man grins "Because he has a way to help get you back to where you came from."

"Why would I trust you?"

"You have no reason to...but you can." He gets to his feet and offers his hand to help Riddick up and Riddick accepts it. "My names is Razahir, but call me Raze. These two are Lidell and Ivan." Riddick looked at the other two who glare back at him. "My friends name is Lucian and he can help you."

Riddick smiles and says "Thought he was your boss?"

Razahir grinned back "Both then. Come, follow me. Lucian is anxious to speak with you."

Riddick agreed to listen to Lucians offer and followed Razahir, Lidell and Ivan out of the pub back onto the cold street. He figured if he had any chance of getting off this planet it was threw these guys. After all, he thought, if they were going to set him up, he could easily fight his way out.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Riddick and the others reached an abandoned train tunnel. The entrance blocked by a barbwire fence with a sign reading "NO ENTRY". Razahir lifted up a hole in the bottom and gestured for the Riddick, Ivan and Lidell to climb through. The tunnel was pitch black, Riddick removed his goggles to revealed his eyes, shining. Razahir noticed them "Look at his eyes" he said to Lidell who glanced back at him his eyes also shining, but in an ocean blue, identical to Razahirs and Ivans.

"You sure he's not already a Lycan." Lidell laughed.

"No he's human, I can smell it." said Ivan casually.

They all stayed silent for a few moments until Riddick finally asked "What the hell is a Lycan?"

"A werewolf." Razahir said annoyed.

"Never heard of one of them either."

"Oh right, I forgot, your an alien-human."

"Yeah well, some say I'm an animal."

"Why's that?"

Riddick didn't answer and they all remained quiet until Razahir Lead them through a doorway in the middle of the tunnel and down a flight of stairs. They came to a hallway at long last illuminated by dirty lights on the ceiling, its walls covered with steaming pipes and a few dozen rats scuttled across the ground. At the end was a thick steel door obviously newly constructed as it was the only clean object that could been seen. Razahir knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later.

**This was my first fan fiction chapter hope you liked it. Review please and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the door opened a menacing looking man's face appeared on the other side. He had only one useful eye the other was completely closed, a large scar ran vertically down the other eye lid almost making it look as if it had moulded with the rest of his skin. He was an elderly man, in his sixties, Riddick estimated, long withered strands of grey hair hung from his balding head.

"What took you so long?" asked the man in an old broad cockney accent.

"Just let us in Cork." said Lidell in a bored and fed up tone.

"You made sure he's not a vampire? Can't have those slippery little bastards infiltrating our ranks now can we."

"You're losing your head old man, he's an alien I'd say the chances are prrrretty slim." said Lidell, clearly losing patience.

"Alzheimer's playing up again is it?" joked Ivan and he and Lidell both began laughing.

Cork's face had become scrunched up in anger. "Oh piss off the both of you!"

Lidell and Ivan were still laughing hysterically when Razahir interrupted them with authority.

"Alright! That's enough, leave the man be."

Ivan and Lidell fell silent as Razahir stepped forwards towards the door and Cork opened it wider for him to enter. Lidell gestured for Riddick to go in and he passed by Cork who seemed to watched his every move as he did, with a look of disapproval and mistrust. As he looked ahead of him there were dozens of men in the room. Though it could hardly be called one as it looked like an old abandoned train tunnel. It's ceiling rounded, meeting the ground in an half circle. Water dripping through the crack in the walls.

The large crowd had fell silent as he entered, all staring at the stranger before them, their animal like eyes watching him with interest. Weapons all around on tables, along with ammunition boxes and explosives. Spare shot gun shells were scattered around and to the far right side of the room, where the lamps glow did not reach, heavy grunting could be heard. Eyes suddenly glowed in the dark and followed Riddick as he proceeded through the room. After a while they all seemed to lose interest and resumed to what they were doing.

Razahir came to a halt and directed Riddick to a table.

"Wait here. I'll inform Lucian that you've arrived." said Razahir and Riddick nodded.

Raze made his way to the end of the room, down a set of short shallow steps and disappeared through a door to the left. Lidell and Ivan plunked themselves on to a pair of chairs opposite Riddick.

"So my friend, just out of curiosity, where exactly DID you come from?" asked Lidell as he drew a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, retrieved and lit one.

"What you don't already know?" asked Riddick surprised. Lidell shrugged with a half smile.

"We're just grunts, no one tells us anything."

"Got that bloody right." said Ivan agreeing.

"Well I came from a planet called Furya, but I left that place long before I ended up here. The rest is a long story."

"Well, seen as how we're always sent on bullshit missions or sat here on our arses doing nothing all day, we've got plenty of time." joked Ivan.

"Oh stop complaining will you, you whiny shit." said Lidell.

"What you say you hypocrite?"

Lidell and Ivan began arguing as Riddick turned around in his chair to look at the door where Raze had entered. It seemed like a while ago now he thought. Had he made a mistake coming here? Then suddenly the door opened and Razahir appeared once more. He motioned a man over, said something in his ear and the man then turned and headed towards Riddick. He was a tall man with bleach blonde hair and extremely muscular, though still a little dwarfed by Raze. The man arrived at the table where Ivan and Lidell continued their fiery argument.

"Would you two quit it!" the man yelled in a Ukranian accent. "You. Mr. Riddick, follow me."

Riddick nodded and got to his feet, following the man to the steps.

"I'm Luco." he said. "Sorry about those two idiots. I think they were born mentally disabled."

Riddick sniggered. "They're brothers?"

"Foster brother's."

They reached the door, which was still open. "Well here we are."

Raze emerged in the doorway. "Follow me."


End file.
